Embodiments in accordance with the present invention relate to the design and operation of integrated circuits. Specifically, an inverter circuit and a ring oscillator circuit are disclosed in embodiments in accordance with the present invention.
Semiconductor devices, e.g., digital logic integrated circuits, are generally operated with a positive supply voltage. However, the characteristics of such circuitry, e.g., operating frequency, gate delay and the like, vary widely with changes in supply voltage.
A method and system of voltage compensated integrated circuits are disclosed. Specifically, a voltage compensated inverter circuit is disclosed in accordance with one embodiment of the present invention. Also, a voltage compensated ring oscillator circuit is disclosed in accordance with another embodiment of the present invention.